


Tell Me Your Confessions

by julietswildchild



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub, F/M, Language, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, sacrilegious use of the lord's prayer, this is shameful what am i doing, very sinful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietswildchild/pseuds/julietswildchild
Summary: Reader goes to church to confess but when she is disappointed, Tommy takes it upon himself to accept her confessions and grant forgiveness.“I’m the fucking devil compared to you, my precious little angel.”





	Tell Me Your Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this is just a thought that’s been rolling around in my mind for a while and I wrote this in like an hour. Don’t ask me what season it’s set in or what the backstory is. I have no idea. This I just me spewing words into a document, so have fun lmao
> 
> Inspired by “Church” by Chase Atlantic (loosely).Shit, I go to a Christian school lmfao there’s a reason I keep this blog ultra secret. Anyway, any feedback would be appreciated!

Tommy silently sat on the pew beside Y/N, gazing ahead like she was.

“Planning on telling me why you’re in a fucking church?” he mumbled.

Y/N’s jaw clenched as her eyes lowered to look at the Bible sitting in the slot of the pew in front. She picked it up, kicking her feet up on the pew’s ledge, and began to flick through, avoiding Tommy’s gaze.

Annoyed with her attitude, Tommy pulled the book from her grasp and set it back in its place. “Why’d you come ‘ere, eh? You haven’t been to church since you were a kid in Mass.”

Y/N huffed. “Thought I’d feel better, s’pose. Had some sins to confess. Priest’s a fucking cunt though, so I didn’t get far.”

Tommy chuckled at that. “And what sins are you guilty of?” he tested.

Y/N turned to him with a withering look. “Fuck off.”

Tommy’s eyebrows rose for a moment, his lips twisting in amusement. “Blasphemy, for one,” he muttered, enjoying your discomfort, “Do you want me to continue?” he teased.

Y/N glared.

“Blasphemy in a holy place,” he repeated, “Sitting in the company of sinful men,” his eyes twinkled, “drunkenness, abuse of illegal substances, smoking, being an object of seduction,” he bit his lip, “breaking chastity before marriage, fuck, sleeping with more than one man before marriage,” he paused, “did I miss any?”

Y/N remained silent, refusing to rise to Tommy’s bait.

Before long, Tommy grabbed her arm and dragged her from the pew. “Come on. You don’t need a fucking priest listening to your confessions. The cunts probably get off to women’s tales anyway.”

When Tommy took Y/N back to Arrow House, she begrudgingly followed him up the front steps. He took her coat from her when she entered, hanging it from a hook beside his. He instructed her to follow him to his office.

Tommy was silent, never offering Y/N a drink or a smoke as he usually would, he simply sat down and shuffled papers. Losing her patience with Tommy’s behaviour, Y/N huffed, recrossing her legs in her seat with annoyance.

“Impatience, intolerance, hatred. I knew I missed something.” Tommy’s gruff voice floated around the room.

Y/N rolled her eyes in response.

“Now, are you going to be an honest girl, Y/N?” he taunted, “Why did you want to confess?”

Y/N glared, she hated letting Tommy in as much as he did. “Gosh, do I have to have a reason, Tommy?” she chuckled harshly.

He simply looked at her expectantly, daring her to continue. “Fine, Tommy.” Y/N paused and licked her lips before continuing, “This life is bad. Everything keeps piling up higher and higher and it feels like I’m up to my neck in shit now. That’s why I wanted to fucking confess. Happy now?” she snapped.

Tommy just stared at her from his desk, his expression unreadable. “Have a drink, Y/N.” he instructed, the commanding tone compelling Y/N to rise and gravitate towards the decanter on the table.

As she threw the whiskey down her throat, she could feel Tommy’s presence behind her.

“You still want to confess, Y/N?” he mumbled, lips close to her neck and she gulped, “You confess to me. We can’t trust the priests anymore.” Tommy’s foot came against the back of her knees causing her to come to kneel on the floor against her will.

“Turn around,” Tommy instructed. Y/N’s decision to obey was subconscious, submitting to his order. His hands soon encircled her neck while she looked up at his blue eyes. “I will be your fucking priest. You will only beg me for forgiveness, for mercy, for the love of a heavenly father.”

Y/N couldn’t help the ache in her core when Tommy spoke to her like this and she knew her underwear would soon be soaked.

“I needed you in bed with me this morning, but you left early, didn’t you? No one knew where you were, ‘cept Pol. Was surprised to hear you went to sit in a church.” Only one hand was gripping her neck now while his other hand worked his pants down. Y/N’s mouth watered at the thought of what Tommy would do to her. No doubt he’d have his cock all the way down her throat, fucking her mouth without touching anything else.

Tommy’s hard cock was soon free, prominent and thick in the grasp of his right hand. “Tell me your confessions, baby. ‘Cause I’m about to take you back to church.”

Y/N always struggled to give up her willfulness at this stage when it came to Tommy. “Thoughts of murder.” Tommy’s eyebrows rose. “Mostly of you, how much I want to strangle you to death.”

“Oh, those are bold threats, Y/N,” the way he growled her name sent a shot of electricity straight to the pit of her stomach. “I hardly think I’m going to be the one choking though.”

Without warning, his cock slid past her parted lips, taking her by surprise with little time to prepare for him as it squeezed further towards the back of her throat. Y/N gagged when he suddenly met her current threshold, her throat not ready to take him. He pulled out again, satisfied with the startled look and the watery eyes Y/N gave him.

“Confess.” he commanded again.

Y/N’s thighs were now slick with need as she tried to catch her breath and gain some composure. Tommy’s hand flexed around her throat, reminding her of the times he’s asphyxiated her to heighten her orgasms.

“Confess.”

Her bottom lip quivered as she gazed up at the man she loved, her saliva coating him after only one stroke down her throat. “I’ve killed, I’ve fucked around in bed, I’ve gotten high on your opium and snow, I’ve drunk myself into delirium,” she finished.

Tommy hummed in approval, and this time Y/N was prepared when he pushed into her again. She opened her throat more for him, her nose closer to the base of his cock. He pulled out again, Y/N’s lips and throat stimulated by the veins of the dick he knew she loved to suck. She squeezed her thighs together with need for him between them.

Each stroke was long and slow, Tommy ensuring she experienced him as intimately as possible, teasing her.

Y/N frowned when Tommy pulled himself from her mouth again. “Pray to me, Y/N.” he whispered. She looked up at him with a confused look. “You know how to pray, don’t you? Thought you were a church kid, eh?” he smirked, licking his lips, “Just follow me if you’ve forgotten. My cock’s going to be down your throat after every line, so keep up.” he paused.

“Fuck, it’s been a while since I recited this,” he chuckled, pulling at a book behind Y/N’s head, flicking through carelessly as Y/N waited by his cock expectantly. “Ready?” he glanced down at Y/N’s flushed face when she nodded. “Now, I want you to use my name in this, okay?” Another nod.

“My father, who is in fucking Birmingham. Hallowed be your name” he spoke, amused with his own ingenuity when Y/N repeated him.

His cock plunged down her throat as he began the next line, “Your kingdom come, your will be done, in your bedroom as in heaven.”

Another thrust. “Give me today my daily fucking.”

“And forgive me my sins, as I forgive those that sin against me.”

“And lead me not into temptation,”

“But deliver me from evil,”

“For yours is Birmingham, the power, the glory, forever,”

Y/N was a mess in Tommy’s choking hold as she stammered with desire, practically whining.

“Amen.”

Tommy’s cock was reaching deep down Y/N’s throat as tears were falling down her cheeks.

“What do you say now?”

“I-I’m sorry, Tommy,” Y/N sputtered as her mouth was soon freed.

“You are forgiven, sweetheart.” he sighed, pushing her hair out off her sweaty face.

His cock plunged back down her throat, causing Y/N to gag, her throat muscles convulsing around him. Tommy groaned at the feeling of his dick being squeezed so deliciously. Both hands tightened around her neck while he fucked her mouth ruthlessly. The air that was already struggling to reach Y/N’s lungs was soon halted, her chest soon burning and her throat aching. Her nose came to rest in Tommy’s pubic hair each thrust now, so deep she swore she could feel him in her stomach. Fuck, she needed him, her core crying for him, aching.

“Fuck, come’ere,” he ordered, pulling her up and yanking her to follow him into his lap when he sat at his desk.

The fingers of his left hand were sooned pushed into her mouth to suck, his right hand between her thighs. Three fingers were thrust inside her sopping cunt immediately and Y/N gasped at the stretching sensation.

“Maybe you should sin more often if your confession gets you like this, eh?” he taunted, pupils dilated beautifully as he gazed at the writhing princess in his lap. Y/N could only moan desperately around Tommy’s fingers while they stroked her tongue.

Before long Tommy’s cock was squeezing between her thighs and Y/N moaned wantonly, music to Tommy’s ears.

They rocked against each other feverishly. The fingers of Tommy’s right hand were now playing with Y/N’s clit teasingly as his mouth attached to her neck, sucking loudly, his saliva painting her pale skin like Leonardo Da Vinci. His teeth soon nipped at her tender flesh, combining with his lips and tongue to suck red marks and bruises that would last for days. Y/N jumped when his teeth clamped down on the place between her neck and her shoulder in an open mouthed bite, almost like the feral dogs that would sometimes kill the neighbour’s sheep.

In moments like this,Tommy often seemed like an animal, wild, desperate, and merciless.

Y/N sobbed when she reached her high, her eyes clenched shut and her toes curling on either side of Tommy. Her whole body lost all capability to hold herself up when she collapsed against his chest, her jaw slack and breathing hard. Tommy continued to move, reaching his peak soon after, releasing himself deep in the core of the woman on top of him.

They both worked to catch their breath, sweaty and spent.

“Fucking hell. I never want you to go to church again. I’ll clear out a room for church if it means you’ll come for confessions” Tommy quipped breathlessly.

“Let me be your priest, Y/N” he groaned.

“Fuck yes,” Y/N moaned at the thought of a million more cleansing rituals like this, “As long as you’ll confess sometimes too, Tom.”

Tommy chuckled. “I’ll be confessing for hours, if that’s the case,” he spoke affectionately, combing his fingers through touseled hair, “I’m the fucking devil compared to you, my precious little angel.”


End file.
